


Чай и киш

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Let Elias Be A Soft Bastard, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, WTF Kombat 2021, implied - Freeform, ровно одна (1) вещь которая может читаться как романтическая
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Элайас просто старается заботиться о своих сотрудниках. О своем сотруднике. О своем архивисте.А то он слишком много работает и слишком мало ест.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Чай и киш

Дверь в его кабинет все еще скрипит. 

— Джон.

Потом закрывается с тихим щелчком, и реальность неохотно встает на место. Под звуки шагов темные переулки и странные пауки размываются, возвращаются на бумагу, вновь становятся лишь набором испуганных слов.

Джон моргает. _Дверь скрипнула_ , осознает он наконец. _Кто-то зашел._

— Элайас? 

Выходит тихо и даже немного сдавленно.

Он… возможно, слишком много прочитал за сегодня.

— Ох, Джон, — говорит Элайас, улыбается, и его голос, мягкий и теплый, обволакивает, льется горячим сиропом, — с головой в работе, ни минуты отдыха?

— Когда тут, — Джон вздыхает. Заставляет себя отложить бумаги: невежливо, знает он, смотреть в них во время разговора.

Вместо этого смотрит на собеседника.

На _Элайаса_. И думает о том, что на него смотреть всегда просто (должно быть, броши на его лацканах взгляд так притягивают). 

— Не согласен, — цокает тот. — Ты должен отдыхать, Джон. Что мы будем делать без нашего дорогого архивиста, если он посадит себе голос?

Джон едва успевает что-то пробормотать в ответ: привычное “все в порядке” пополам с “неделю как-нибудь без меня переживете”, — а Элайас уже протягивает ему куртку.

— К счастью, я здесь как раз для того, чтобы не допустить подобного. Я знаю прекрасное место совсем недалеко отсюда, где подают замечательный чай — то, что нужно твоим связкам.

— Я…

Он медленно принимает куртку (Элайас держал ее так, будто готов был помочь — нет, показалось, должно быть). Мысли в тумане теряются даже сильнее, чем прежде.

Это странно.

— Кроме того, — добавляет Элайас, смахивая что-то (кого-то? вполне мог быть очередной паук, развелось их в подвалах) с плеча Джона, — они делают неплохой киш. Не самая высокая кухня, но достаточно для перекуса. 

Джон давится смущением, воздухом и собственными спутанными мыслями, вместо “зачем” у него вырывается лишь какой-то странный вздох — а Элайас, _конечно же_ , только продолжает улыбаться.

— Что? Не могу же я позволить своему дорогому архивисту голодать на рабочем месте.

Ладно.

 _Ладно_ , думает Джон и прячет руки в карманы. К счастью, там скопилось достаточно всякой мелочи и мусора, который можно перебирать в попытке успокоиться, прогнать образы пауков и переулков из мыслей и не цепляться так сильно за это довольное “ _своему_ дорогому архивисту”. Наверняка стершийся еще месяц назад чек мнется — _так не должно быть_ , — свободная цепочка на ключах впивается в палец — _они все еще на работе_ , — колпачок от старой и давно потерянной ручки щелкает — _но это Элайас, кто знает, что ему правильно, что при нем должно — а что нет, да и писаны ли ему хоть какие-то законы?.._

Они успевают выйти из Института и даже перейти дорогу. Джон все так же держит руки в карманах (мнет то, что когда-то было списком в магазин — кажется).

— Это вряд ли хорошая идея, — начинает негромко он. Осекается. Хмыкает, чтобы сгладить это. — Тебе не стоило… По-моему, это почти нарушает рабочую этику?

— Чай и киш? — тянет Элайас. Он словно пытается не засмеяться. — Это всего лишь чай и киш. Всего лишь ланч и немного моего искреннего беспокойства о твоем состоянии. Повторюсь: не могу же я позволить…

— Чтобы я голодал, да, я запомнил.

Джон вздыхает.

— Но я не голодаю, — пытается вновь.

— О? — Элайас открывает перед ним дверь. — Тогда, должно быть, твои ассистенты жаловались на какого-то другого Джона. Мне стоило уточнить, прежде чем так нагло к тебе вторгаться?

— Почему они… Почему ты слушал…

Джон падает в кресло в самом углу. На темном столике догорает белая свеча.

— Неважно.

Чай и киш — это всего лишь чай и киш. Это почти как “эй, давай выпьем” от Тима каждую пятницу.

Только это приглашение от Элайаса. И его Джон принял.

— Я бы посоветовал травяной, здесь есть несколько очень хороших сборов, и, насколько я знаю, они лучше всего помогают восстановить уставшие связки. Но, если ты предпочитаешь обычный зеленый или черный…

— Травяной подойдет. Любой. Если только там не будет корицы.

— Замечательно. А что насчет киша, какие будут пожелания?

Джон по привычке тянется, чтобы достать салфетку и смять ее. Одергивает себя.  
Мнет вместо этого край жилетки.

— Как можно меньше сыра. И... — Вздыхает. Опять. — И скажешь, сколько я буду должен.

Элайас улыбается.

— Конечно, Джон.

 _Чай и киш_ , напоминает Джон себе, _это всего лишь чай и киш._

Да и чай действительно вкусный, Элайас знает _неожиданно_ много о кише и — _куда более неожиданно_ — внимательно слушает, как Джон объясняет, почему из-за сыра у него разыгрывается мигрень.

 _Это приятный чай и киш_ , думает Джон. Почему-то ему неловко от этой мысли.

Словно бы он надеялся, что ему не понравится. 

____

— Мой дорогой архивист.

Проходит неделя, и Элайас вновь скрипит дверью, вновь развеивает картины странных деревьев и дверей без замков, вновь подает ему куртку, вновь улыбается. На лацкане его пиджака — свернувшаяся в кольцо кобра.

— Что, — спрашивает Джон, глядя в ее блестящий зеленый глаз, — опять кто-то нажаловался, что я не ем?

— В том числе.

Они вновь сидят в том же углу. Свеча в этот раз тоже почему-то зеленая. К чаю предлагают мед. В прошлый раз его не было.

— К чему столько внимания?

Выходит резче, чем Джону хотелось бы.

Но и Элайас ближе, чем Джону хотелось бы. Ставит чашку на стол. Заправляет ему отросшую прядь за ухо.

Руки у него холодные, а Джон едва заставляет себя не тянуться за этим быстрым касанием.

_Так не должно быть._

Он должен спросить. Должен прояснить для себя хоть что-то.

— Видишь ли, — вздыхает Элайас, отнимает руку и возвращается в свое кресло. Джон ненавидит себя за кольнувшее разочарование. — Не лучшие времена для института. На мою почту пишут разве что наши дорогие покровители с требованиями угомонить… ну, ты знаешь. 

Джон закатывает глаза (зачем каждый раз напоминать! и это его работа, вообще-то!), но Элайас выглядит до странного довольным — будто бы это их личная шутка.

Довольным. _Как обычный человек._

Странная мысль.

— Не могу же я рисковать сотрудниками. Особенно столь компетентными. Подумай, каковы шансы, что нами заинтересуется еще один магистр парапсихологии?

Джон не сдерживает улыбки.

— И все же Мартина на обеды ты не водишь.

— К нашему счастью, Мартин следит за своим питанием. Так что я могу сосредоточить все внимание на тебе.

Джон тянется, чтобы взять что-нибудь со стола — мед, салфетку, нож для киша, таймер для чая, проверить, может, он уже заварился, что угодно, — и задевает ладонь Элайаса.

Случайно, конечно же. Вовсе не в поисках холода, и уж точно не из привычки.

Вовсе не для того, чтобы украсть очередную крошку близости.

Элайас ничего не говорит. Только продолжает улыбаться.

— Или... — говорит Джон, игнорируя чувство, будто его насквозь видят. — Или у кого-то появились фавориты.

— Что за обвинения, Джон!

Элайас смеется.

Чай пахнет чем-то горьким.


End file.
